This Training Grant in Pediatric Gastroenterology is designed to provide an intensive basic or patient based research experience that is essential to prepare clinician-scientists for productive and independent careers in academic and investigative medicine. The Program has a demonstrated track record of recruiting well-trained clinicians and providing them with research opportunities, an educational curriculum and mentoring to enable them to achieve successful academic careers. The program will support 7 postdoctoral fellows at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center. These fellows will spend two years with a Faculty Advisor in the laboratory or a structured clinical research program. The Faculty Advisors consist of 44 investigators with research interests relevant to pediatric gastroenterology. The thematic focus areas central to the Program: are 1) Chronic liver disease, 2) Digestive organ (liver and intestinal) failure and transplantation, 3) Inflammatory and diarrheal diseases, and 4) Obesity. The presence of a fully aligned Digestive Disease Research Core Center (PSO) further enhances the academic environment and focus of the training program. The Faculty has a demonstrated record of productive collaboration and extramural funding. A group of well- qualified prospective (associate) Faculty Advisors has also been identified to ensure continued growth of the program. The Administrative Core of the Program includes a Program Director and Associate Program Director (co-PI) who work both together both strategically and operationally to ensure a strong program. Didactic course work is required for trainees in both basic and clinical research and this is supplemented with appropriate seminars, journal clubs, a course in the responsible conduct of research, and other enrichment offerings. Those learning how to perform patient based research are expected to complete a Master of Science Degree. The record of our Trainees in staying in academic medicine (75%), and performing research (61%) is a measure of our success. We have also fulfilled our commitment to training women (44%) and minorities (22%). There is a pool of highly qualified candidates applying to and/or already committed to entering our clinical training program. Thus, when considered with our institutional resources and past success, the Program is poised to extend the training opportunities to increase the number new investigators in Pediatric Gastroenterology.